


Snow day

by native_heart



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snowday, hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/native_heart/pseuds/native_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First snow experienced on the ground followed by a day of fun. sorry I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction. I've been wanting to write one for so long and I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I figured I'd start small. Please comment! Any feedback is good feedback and I want to improve my writing. Enjoy! Hopefully some smut later on

Clarke had knew winter was coming, but no one expected it to be this bad. Going outside without layer upon layer of clothing was impossible and even then, fingers and noses turned a fiery red minutes after venturing out. The tents provided little protection and the metal remnants of the dropship were as inviting as the frozen river.

Still they were alive. All Clarke thought about everyday was how they were going to keep everyone alive. Luckily she had Bellamy to share the burden. He _was_ getting easier to deal with lately.

"OH MY GOD!" she heard Monty's screech of what seemed like terror ring out across camp.

Bursting out of her tent, she saw him standing in the middle of the compound, arms outstretched and his face turned up to the sky. He was..smiling?

"Monty what's wrong?" Clarke asked hands shaking.

"Look up," and he pointed up into the gray sky and Clarke saw it. Small flecks of white dust drifting down to the ground. _Dandruff_ was Clarke's original thought. At first only a few, flurrying around in the wind, but soon it picked up, and shouts of wonder could be heard throughout camp.

"What is it?" Clarke asked, skeptical as one landed on the palm of her hand, melting instantly.

"Snow," Monty turned to her laughing, with a smile lighting up his face.

Clarke had heard about snow, but pictured it very differently in her head. Within the hour, the ground was covered by at least an inch or 2 of cold fluffy powder. Some of the teens romped around in it, throwing handfuls at each other or building forts that barely reached their knees.

Suddenly, Clarke felt a sharp impact on her back and frigid water dripping down her neck.

She turned around slowly and saw none other than Bellamy Blake, smiling his stupid goofy smile that went all the way to his eyes, preparing another snowball.

"Bellamy," she whispered through gritted teeth

"Now Princess, it's okay to have some fun once in a while," his smirk grew more evil and he tossed the ball directly at her chest.

"BELLAMY BLAKE I WILL END YOU" Clarke screeched and she quickly scooped up a handful of snow. He bolted in the other direction but not before she hit his retreating figure.

"Get back here!" she ran off after him. He had longer legs so she resorted to firing ball after ball of ice while she caught up. Bellamy returned with just as much enthusiasm laughing as she slipped and slid over the ground after him. His booming laugh and her giggles and screeches filled the air. Soon the entire camp joined in on the snow war. Boy versus girls naturally. 

"You're gonna regret that," Bellamy joked after her projectile hit him square in the face. He flung off his jacket quickly piling snow onto it and before Clarke knew it she was practically buried in a heap of cold.

After seeing the look of utter hatred on Clarke's face, Bellamy's eyes widen and he took off again. This time, Clarke reached him. She jumped onto her co-leader's back tackling him into the pillowy cushion of snow.

"Man down! Man down!" echoed Jasper's voice in the distance.

"Leave him! He's a goner. There no hope now," came Monty's reply. 

Both Bellamy and Clarke were heaving air into their lungs. Sometime in the ordeal, Clarke ended up on top of Bellamy straddling his hips, with his hands gripping her thighs almost intimately. With their chests pressed together, Clarke's nose just barely brushed his and their cloudy breaths mingled in the little space. His dark eyes met her crystal blue ones and for a moment, Clarke thought she saw them soften affectionately.

"What?" she laughed, cheeks burning from all the smiling she'd been doing.

"I haven't seen you truly smile in the longest time. It's a good look for you Princess," he whispered back.

When their lips met Clarke forgot all about the cold. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you read the tags and thought it was smut at first because i originally tagged it as that because i was going do more chapters but i changed my mind and made it a one shot.


End file.
